1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a force sensing mechanism of a massage machine that is capable of depicting every portion of a human body (such as the shoulder, the back, and the waist) to determine massage mode, thus increasing massage functions.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional angle adjusting mechanism of a massaging device of a massage machine is disclosed in TW Pat. No. 1326596, and the massaging device contains a frame 10 including a rotary 11, the rotary shaft 11 is axially connected with a wing seat 20, the swing seat 20 includes two first and two second rollers 21, 22, between the frame 10 and the swing seat 20 is defined the angle adjusting mechanism, wherein the angle adjusting mechanism 20 includes a motor 31 to drive a screw rod 33 of the swing seat 20 through a pulley seat 32, and the screw rod 33 is screwed with a vertical moving sleeve 43, the sleeve 34 is axially coupled with a connecting member 35, one end of which is in connection with the frame 10 axially. Referring the FIG. 2, in operation, the user's shoulder contacts with the first and the second rollers 21, 22, and the controller controls the motor 31 to drive the screw rod 33 to rotate via the pulley set 32 so that the screw rod 33 displaces upward along the sleeve 34, and the sleeve 34 is adjusted toward a suitable angle with a tilted angle of the screw rod 33 so that the screw rod 33 actuates a rear end of the swing seat 20 to swing upward, thereafter the swing seat 20 swings forward and rearward by using the rotary shaft 11 as its fulcrum, such that the first and the rear rollers 21, 22 extend forward to adjust angles respectively, thus massaging the user's shoulder in a should massage mode.
With reference to FIG. 3, since the curve lines of the shoulder, the back, and the waist are different, when the first and the second rollers 21, 22 move downward to the back or the waist so as to massage, the controller controls the screw rod 33 to drive the swing seat 20 so that the swing seat 20 becomes tilted backward to a predetermined position so that the first and the second rollers 21, 22 massage the user in the back or the waist massage mode.
However, due to the massage heights of the first and the second rollers 21, 22 are set in advance, the massage device can not be adjusted based on the heights of the desired massage positions of different users. Moreover, the first and the second rollers 21, 22 swing at fixed angles individually, so the massage device can not massage every point of the curve line of the desired massage portion (such as the back or the waist) by ways of the same force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.